Problem: What is $\lvert -2.6 \rvert$ ?
Explanation: ${-10}$ ${-9}$ ${-8}$ ${-7}$ ${-6}$ ${-5}$ ${-4}$ ${-3}$ ${-2}$ ${-1}$ ${0}$ The distance from $0$ to $-2.6$ is $2.6$ , which equals the absolute value. In other words, $2.6$ is the non-negative version of $-2.6$.